North Oakhill Cemetery, Paris Township, Kent County, Michigan, USA
North Oakhill Cemetery, Paris Township, Kent County, Michigan, USA General * Sign Grave List Grave 1, family plot marker - Hompe Grave 2 - Alexander William Hompe, 1865 - 1938 Grave 3 - James W. Sligh, born in Ayton, Scotland, Died Nov. 15, 1863 at Tullahoma, Tenn. from wounds received October 23, 1863, Aged 42 years; erected by the officers of the First Mich. Regt. Eng. & Mech., to the memory of their fellow officer Capt. James W. Sligh of Co. F. as a token of their esteem Grave 4, two names on one marker :Grave 4a - Robert Sligh, Born December 31, 1790, Ayton, Scotland, Died August 21, 1858, Grand Rapids, Michigan :Grave 4d - Elizabeth Cleghorn, wife of Robert Sligh, Born October 20, 1795, Coldingham, Scotland, Died September 4, 1858, Grand Rapids, Michigan Grave 5, family plot marker - Giddings; OakHill Cemetery platted, named by Jallen Giddings, and dedicated, 1859, acquired by city 1885 - 1898 Grave 6, four names on one marker, common inscription: 1886, Fitch :Grave 6a - George C. Fitch, born in Putney, Vt., Dec. 20, 1823, Died March 3, 1898. : Grave 6b - Ida Abby, Died May 12, 1857, Aged 2 yrs. 3 mos. : Grave 6c - Geo. Henry, Died April 12, 1857, Aged 9 mos. 12 dys. :Grave 6d - At rest, Uzzarilla H. Blades, wife of G.C. Fitch, Born at Batavia, N.Y., Aug. 20, 1831, Died May 14, 1857. Grave 7, three names on one marker, common inscription: Wood of inscription :Grave 7a - Sarell Wood, Born Feb. 18, 1817, Died Apr. 2, 1869; My record is on high. Job. 16.19. :Grave 7b - Mary Gertrude Wood, 1820 - 1899 :Grave 7c - Gertrude V.W. Beal, 1847 - 1930 Grave 8 - Irene I. Guise Dickinson, Nov. 14, 1871 - Nov. 11, 1938 Grave 9, family plot marker - Benjamin Grave 10, crypt - Withey view - A.D. MCMXI Grave 11, family plot marker - Irwin Grave 12, family plot marker - Brandt Grave 13, family plot marker - Morman Grave 14 - April IV, MDCCCLXXX, Ethel Laurens Campau, May XVII, MCMLXVII Grave 15, family plot marker - Robinson Grave 16, family plot marker - Owings Grave 17, two names on one marker :Grave 17a - Adriana Otte, Born Mar. 16, 1825, Died Mar. 11, 1902, Ps. 116 Vs. 15 :Grave 17b - Johannes Otte, Born Apr. 8, 1825, Died June 7, 1897, Rev. 14 Vs. 13 Grave 18, two names on one marker :Grave 18a - Peter Otte, 1823 - 1899 :Grave 18b - Helena Otte, 1823 - 1906 Grave 19 - Corporal Harold ?. Stri?kland, 1877 - 1902, erected by 32 ? vol Grave 20, three names on one marker, common inscription: Strickland ? :Grave 20a - Francis P. Strickland, 1851 - 188? :Grave 20b - Elizabeth A., his wife, 1849 - 1925 :Grave 20c - C. Harold, son of F.P. & E.A. Strickland, 1877 - 1902 Grave 21, crypt - A.B. Watson; copyrighted 191? Grave 22, crypt - Phelps Grave 23 - Cora Bennett, wife of Walter Clark, 1869 - 1913 Grave 24 - Walter Clark, 1866 - 1944 Grave 25, six names on one marker, common inscription: Peacock, Thorn :Grave 25a - Jacob Thorn, Born Nov. 28, 1852, Died Aug. ?, 1892 :Grave 25b - Freddie, son, 1883 - 1884 :Grave 25c - Stephen Peacock, Born Apr. 16, 1832 in Noffs, Eng., Died July 17, 1911 :Grave 25d - Sarah, his wife, Born in Norfolk, England, Feb. 10, 1832, Died Sept. 29, 1897; sleep in Jesus ? thee ? kindred ? their ? may be. But thine is ? sleep from which none ever wakes to weep :Grave 25e - Ann, wife of Stephen Peacock, Born in Noffs, England, Apr. 16, 1829, Died Jan. 14, 1908 : Grave 25f - Robert Mann, bro. of Sarah Peacock, Born in Norfolk, Eng. June 10, 1834, Died Dec. 19, 1906, 7th Iowa Cav. Grave 26, family plot marker - Herpolsheimer Grave 27, family plot marker - Garratt Grave 28 - Samuel B. Bentley, Sept. 18, 1844 - May 24, 1894 Grave 29, family plot marker - Barnett Grave 30, family plot marker - Lemon Grave 31 - Charles Trankla, 1857 - 1930 family plot marker inscribed: T, Trankla Grave 32, crypt - Friant Grave 33, two names on one marker, common inscription: Graham :Grave 33a - Robert D. Graham, 1855 - 1926 :Grave 33b - Annie Graham, 1856 - 1944 Grave 34, crypt - Austin, E.G. Allan Grave 35, family plot marker - ? Sheimen Grave 36, crypt - Barnard Grave 37, family plot marker - Litscher, how vain of us to mourn the dead when we shall so soon follow Grave 38, family plot marker - Shanahan Grave 39, family plot marker - Butterfield Grave 40 - May, in loving memory of Abraham May, humanity's friend Grave 41, family plot marker - Wolf Grave 42 - Silas F. Albert, 1896 - 1987 Grave 43 - Estelle Jacobson Albert, 1901 - 1999 Grave 44 - Ada L., 1871 - 1955 family plot marker inscribed: Sankey Grave 45, two names on one marker, common inscription: Sanderson :Grave 45a - James Reed, 1893 - 1988 :Grave 45b - Dorothy Dickinson, 1898 - 1992 Grave 46 - Sacred to the memory of ?ie ?. Knecttle, wife of George S. Brown, Apr. 1, 1861 - May 2, 1889, in the midst of life we are in death Grave 47 - John Brenan, 1844 - 1905 Grave 48 - Lyda Marsh Butterfield, June 30th, 1891 - November 15th, 1948 Grave 49 - Sorhie?amberg, wife of Meyer S. May, July 12, 1879 - December 10, 1917 Grave 50 - Meyer S. May, January 7, 1873 - November 7, 1936 Grave 51 - In memoriam, Ben Mainzer, 1848 - 1897 Grave 52, crypt - Baer :Grave 52a - Jerome Siegel Baer, Oct. 14, 1911 - Jan. 9, 1962 :Grave 52b - Max Baer, 1874 - 1953 :Grave 52c - Fanny Elaine Baer, April 20, 1913 - Oct. 16, 1974 :Grave 52d - Marian Lawrence Baer, June 9, 1920 - April 23, 1967 :Grave 52e - Harold Julian Baer, Aug. 22, 1913 - Mar. 26, 1989 :Grave 52f - Carolyn Baer, 1890 - 1977 Grave 53, family plot marker - Padnos Grave 54 - George M. Hollister, 2nd. Lieut. ? Infantry, USA; reverse Born at Grand Rapids, April 23, 1896. On February 25, 1916, he left Harvard College to enlist in the American Field Service and drove an ambulance at the front in France & Serbia until April 23, 1917. Commissioned in the United States Army February 25, 1918, he went again to France, into the line of battle and on October 12, 1918, in the Bois de Foret, near Cunel, Department of the Meuse, was killed. His body lies in the American cemetery at Romagnesous-Monifaucon, in the France he loved - his spirit has come home. Grave 55 - Justina Merrick Hollister, 1863 - 1949; reverse Born in Connecticut, reared in Holyoke, Massachusetts, and at Vassar College she came here as a bride, bore and protected four children, took her town within the fortress - love of her maternity, served it 60 years. A Yankee muse, she spun lyrie on the evening air. A Yankee housewife, she made economy real. A pioneer, she sowed and reaped timeless truth in new fortile fields. A Mayflower Puritan, she practised charity to all, bore malice to none. Handsome, strong, true and winsome, she sleeps vigilantly, now in the Just sleep her name implied, her piety earned, as Citizen of our Town, State Republic and our World Grave 56 - Clay Harvey Hollister, 18?; reverse He was born in our town ? Amherst and 1886, he spent his ? here. Father & son spanned 87 years of ?rdship in the same bank on the same spot. His clear mind won him professional respect ? kind soul made him ? and ? of his comrades his gave & ? made him a husband, father and friend rare in the troubled climate of one day. Duties he paid ? honor, honors he wore lightly. A ? gentle Christian ? and fighting at Mesa, Arizona on ? And now he lies down in his native ground as Citizen of our town, State Republic and the World. Grave 57, two names on one marker :Grave 57a - Harvey Elliott Clay, son of Harriet M. Clay and George Goodhue Clay, Sept. 20, 1881 - Nov. 8, 1962 :Grave 57b - Marion McVean Clay, wife of Harvey Elliott Clay, Aug. 13, 1881 - Feb. 3, 1970 Grave 58 - In loving memory, Miner S. Keeler, 1863 - 19?5 Grave 59 - In loving ? Gertrude ? Grave 60, crypt - Julius Houseman, Amberg Grave 61 - Sara Wolf Kraus, 1890 - 1979, dear wife of Louis, beloved mother of Barbara Grave 62 - Louis Joseph Kraus, 1874 - 1928, beloved husband of Sara, dear father of Barbara Grave 63, two names on one marker, common inscription: Benow :Grave 63a - Evelyn E., Dec. 5, 1912 - July 12, 19? :Grave 63b - Norman B., May 9, 1913 - Oct. 11, 1998 Grave 64, two names on one marker, common inscription: Berger :Grave 64a - Allen S. Semitic writing, Dec. 20, 1943 - Nov. 19, 1976 :Grave 64b - Lynne M. Semitic writing, Aug. 24, 1946 - Nov. 22, 1978 Grave 65 - Chas. D. Rose, Oct. 21, 1834 - ?, 1892 ? Grave 66 - Raphiel ? Grave 67 - Sister, Barbara Frey, Died Apr. ? 1901, Aged ? years, ? Frey Grave 68, family plot marker - Greenbaum Grave 69, family plot marker - Newman Grave 70 - Moses May, Died Nov. 25, 1885, Aged 45 ys 5 ms 10 ds, May Grave 71 - ? you ? inder? & ? Samuel Barth ? 22 Februar 1813 in K?o?os?hm Pres?ss?n 2 S? Am 16 April 1882 in St. John's Arizona Territorium Strekend nach dem Glucice sciner ?nder ?iede sriner ? close-up of inscription, second close-up of inscription Grave 72 - Morris Barth, Born Feb. 1, 1850 in ? Prussia, Died Feb. 22, 1885 in ? Mexico; Morris Barth, Geboren am 1 Februar 1850 in ? Stabb am 22 Februar 1885 in ? Mexico ? close-up of inscription, second close-up of inscription Grave 73, family plot marker - Houseman Family plot marker, Graves 74 through 76 (inclusive) - Harrison view of family plot :Grave 74 - Marcelle A., 1899 - 1914 :Grave 75 - David E., 1859 - 1921 :Grave 76 - Regina, 1870 - 1952 Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 9 December 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Cemeteries in Kent County, Michigan